Silent Scream
'I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I went for the top of my lungs. He was getting closer. He was my nightmare, my enemy, my reason to fight. It will take me everything I have. I try to learn from my mistakes, but it happens over, and over again. Why? Why does it? Is it because I hurt someone? Is it because I hurt him? I want to know what I did wrong. He said I betrayed him, he said I did this, he said I was the culprit. Am I? ' My name is Ryan. It is hard being a 6th grader. Trust me, and you'll know. I was too scared to share this experience to anyone else. People might think that this is just silly Middle school drama, it is, but people got hurt, physically and mentally. I am pretty popular at my school which gave me the upper hand. Okay... enough of that. My mom called me for dinner. "Ryan, it's been 15 minutes. Please come down. your soup is getting cold" she said. It's kind of weird without dad around. Mom said that he is on a business trip, and is coming back in 3 days. "Fine" I told her. Mom is really good at multitasking. She was cooking, and sweeping while gripping the phone between her cheek, and shoulder. Once I ate, I went upstairs since it was 2 hours before bedtime. I had a lot of friends, 189 to be exact. Out of those 189, only 6 were online, which was really lame for a time like this. One of them was playing with me. His name is Thomas. Or known as LC_Coolguy567. We agreed to go to MM2, and chatted. Thomas: Roblox really needs to update some games Me: Yeah, the weapons are starting to look the same to me. Thomas: Woah, my screen just went black! Me: That's because the murderer got you. Thomas: Oh It went smoothly. So smoothly that we played 29 rounds straight for the next 2 hours. I went to sleep thinking what would happen the next day. The next day at school, at 5th period, Thomas asked to go to the bathroom. He didn't come back for 20 minutes so I figured he went for "The big one". I didn't have the same class as him next, so I just waited for the bell to ring for 6th. When I finished my homework, I went upstairs to get my PC with only the TV playing to keep me company. I logged on. Thomas left me chats. "Roblox needs a new chatroom back round for once". I figured that it was just plain old Thomas complaining about how Roblox needs new upgrades. The next day, Thomas wasn't in school. Teacher said that he was absent. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. When I got home, I got a message from a person named Shadow. Shadow: You want to know where your friend is? Me: I know where he is Shadow: you mean here? Shadow showed me a picture of Thomas surrounded in a puddle of blood. I looked on the time stamp. It was the day before when Thomas went to the bathroom? Shadow showed me a picture of a guy in a hoodie holding Thomas's phone. The one with his account. Me: Don't you dare do this Shadow: I will. At that point, I was crying. I had no idea what to do. Just then I got a chat from Thomas. Thomas: I trusted you Thomas: I trusted you with everything Thomas: You let me die. I reloaded the page, and hoped that it was a bad dream. Thomas has changed his name to Shadow. Shadow: I joined him. Shadow: I knew I can't trust you Shadow: You betrayed me, and let me die Shadow: You let me go home alone Shadow: I saw a bright light. Then I met him. Shadow: I found him. Someone who I can trust, now it's your turn to go. I was in fear, and shock, and I wanted to run to my mom, and tell her about it. I tried to hold it in, and I closed my eyes, changed, and went to sleep. 'I was blamed for a death. He said I betrayed him, he said I let him die. I realized, he was right. I would have never let him walk alone. I chose not to. I wanted to smash my face into the wall. I had to fight him. This will linger in my memories. I had to fight him, hurt him, and betray him. Why? I thought I wasn't the culprit, but he was right. I had to take responsibility. ' Now, I am waiting for him to come. This is my fight. This is my choice. The agonizing minutes of school, and seeing him absent, knowing that I was the one responsible. I had to face Shadow. I had to face whatever life threw at me whether it will end me or not. Category:Marked for Review